Pokeball
by dinoton101
Summary: Ash was alone untilea girl know as may hite him with here car now he has set on a quest to find the magic Pokeballs.And fight many villians, and save the world from the evil king Mewtwo.
1. Chapter 1

POKEMON BALL

I do not own pokemon or Dragon ball z the are own by Satoshi Tajiri AND Akira Toriyama.

Ash:(Looking at the moon)Hey what going on.

Me:Ash what are you talking about.

Ash:I feel waird

Me(I look up and saw he was looking up at the moon.)

(Ash tranfroms into a firey great ape and start chasging me)

Me:While I run for my life here the proloage _

Proloage

On anther planet called Vergta two sayains where fighting for there names where Bardock and the other are fighting againt two called Friezia and the other had just wip out all the life on the planet and now they where going to kill the two sayains."Friezia!You monster how could you.!"Yell White."It was quite easy all I did was rasie one figer and they where all gone."He Bardock spoke"Friezia Why?"He ask."You sayains where geting to powerful you need to be taken care of now it time to share in your brothrs and sister fate."He said."You may kill use Friezia but I know there will all was be hope."Said both Bardock and White. Then Friezia and Deoxys use death beam and killed both of them.

Meanwhile in anther universe. An old man and his darthernlaw as seting on the porch waiting for the darthenlaw husban to get home.  
But it didn't look like he was going to come darthernlaw was name look her husband gone and she had just fond out she could not have she was not having a good fathernlaw name Gohan new something was gone.  
"My dear what the mater."He ask."I just wunder where Luke is."He said."If I know him he trying to cacth some Pokemon."He said."  
"I know but still he has been gone for three years and has not called.I...Lokk a shouting star.''She said."Go ahead make a wish."Said Gohan."Okay.I wish Luke would come home and that I could have a son. :She this a small pode chrash into there frount !"What was that"Ask Gohan aas they saw a small open saw a small Baby Zs on his had a trys to pick him up but he trys to kill Gohan stop knock him out then Delia pick him up."Dad what do you think this means."She ask.'I don't know up I think you got your wish."He the littlr baby awock and look up at the begaing to changes into a firey ape."What going on.'Said Delia."I don't know but I think you should get out of here."He Delia ran out of there as Gohan fought the ape let lose a firey blast at Gohan but Gohan use Kamahamaha on set him flying acrost the the landed on his then let lose a loud weal in shock the huse and it fell to the ground.  
Killing saw this and knew This ape hand to be he saw the sun was coming back out and saw that he change back to went to pick up the boy and healed saw the house and Delia under he put the baby down and breids Delia.  
Then he look at the sleeping baby."I gest you need a name.I would call you Goku,but you realy don't look like one to me."He said.  
Then he saw the ashes on the ground from the house."How about Ash."He said.:Yes that a good name now you will come and live with me in my house."He said.

4 years later

Now ever sents that night Gohan had one rule he told Ash to was to not to go out side at night.  
The reson is what Gohan told him That a monster had kill his mom the night Ash was night Ash goes out side and look at the moon and he once again turn into a firey greap ape but this time it was Gohan to Ash was left on his only thing that he had was a Pichu that was in the the pode with that day on Ash would have to train hard to be the best to servie.

_-  
Me;.YOUR GOING TO KILL ME.

Ash fire great ape:(He throws a rock and it hite me over the head.)

Me:That it.(I charge up and go super sayain) Now try thaty again.

Ash:Ash let lose a fire blast and hit me.

Me;Is that all you got.

(Goku enters)He what going on.?

Me Im fight Ash but he wont go down.

Goku:Hey just cut off his tail.

Me:(Faseplam)Why didn't I think of that.  
(I take out a sword and fly over to Ape Ash and cut his tail and he turn back.  
Pleacse review


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Ball

Me:Hey has anyone seen Goku/

Misty:No why?

Me:He and Ash was going to battle.

Misty:Did you cheack Captle Corps.

Me:I did not think about that.

Figer:So your looking for Goku

Me :Yes

Figer:Come with me I know where he is

Me:Thank Okay.

...

Me:Dragon Lord!

Me:Weal I do not own Pokemon or Dragon ball Cuse theme song.

Find the Poke Balls! Look out for them all!  
You can search around the world with me.  
Gotta heed the call of magic Poke Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be.  
You can climb on board, cause the Nimbus doesn t wait!  
A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!

Through the fires of time, they ve waited patiently.  
When all seven balls you find, the Raquaza is set free.  
Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy.  
Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field,  
Luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed.  
Ageless, timeless, what you ll find is beyond belief!

Let s try, try, try, look high and low!  
Search the sky and the sea below!  
Let s try, try, try, seize the day,  
And make new friends along the way!

Find the Poke Balls! Look out for them all!  
Come and hunt those Poke Balls with me.  
Gotta heed the call of magic Poke Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be.  
Set a course for action, adventure doesn t wait!  
A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery! _  
Chapter one May and Ash Kethum" / "The Secret of the Poke Balls"

Mt. Palet a place of with creaters known as Pokemon and some find a young boy and his Pikachu in there house a lone takling to a small poke ball."Hey grampa gest what yesterday I saw a legendary was the one that travel throw was I have to go now grampa.'He said as he calledhis Pikachu to him. "hey Pikachu let go fishing.I'm geting hunry."He said as they walk out side to a small dive right in to a big Magicharp came right behind him,And tryed to get his tail so Ash had Pikachu to shock it but the thing was sent they where under water it shock him to,but he realy didn't care.  
He just got the Magicharp and he and Pikachu started back home.

Mean while with a girl Name May was driveing here car throw the Moutains to find soming."The PBR said it around here somewhere."She said as she was driveing and ran into a kid and a pikachu."Wacth out!"She yelled but it was to next thing you Ask is attacking the car thinking it a May get out.'Hey kid what do you think your doing"She ask."Attacking this monster It came at me out of no where."He said."WEAL QUITE DOING THAT YOUR GOING TO BRACK IT!"She yelled "Okay you don't have to yell...Pikachu what are you 't it not!"He was about to say but he was to had already fired a thunder shock at the destoryed."My look waht you did!"She yelled. "Sorry about cdon't lissen to me sometimes."He said."By the way what are don't look like a boy."He then slape Ash acrost the fasce."THAT BECASE I'M A GIRL!"She yell."A girl hey my grampa told me about told me I should all was be nicse girls."He said."Your grampa sound like a nice man."She said."He was."He said."Where your grampa."She ask."He was kill by the same monster at killed my mom when I was little he I still speck to him throw his ball he had."He said."I sorry...Did you say then pull out a red and white ball with stars on it."Does it look like this?"She ask." you wont to see it?"He ask."Yes"She saidAsh lead her to the house and cook the Ash took out the pokeball."You see hi grampa I like you to meet May."He saw the ball glowing and took out her raydar and saw it was what she was looking for."Hey Ash do you know that is."Ask May."Yes my grampa told me that there seven more of them."He said."Did he tell you what happen when you find all seven?"She ask.

" happern.?'Ask Ash."Weal when you find all seven of them you somin the great dragon pokemon he will great you one why I'm looking for I find them I'm going to wishfor the perfet Ash how about you and Pikachu come with me."Said May.'That sound fun just let me get my Pokeball."Said As and May took it off on her hover weal they where riding a gaint Tyanatair."Hey look what behind use."Said then look behind them and saw the pokemon chasing them."Oh great now what are we going to do."She ask as they drove Ash told Pikachu to use thunder it Ash jusp off and hite the pokemon makeing it fall he took out a pokeball and thrw it at it hit cought it."Yes I have a new freind.

Minwhile IN A CASTLE

A little bluesh green man was calling for his three lackeys."Jesse,Jame,Meowth come here.

"Yes emper Pilof."They said."Have you three found the next dragon ball?"He ask.

"Yes sir but it seam that it moving fast."Said James."Then what are you doing you three block heads .Get going the ball not going to find it self!"He said."Yes Empoer.

"Hey jeses how did we end up with this guy."Ask James."We would not go with the Ginu forse rember."Said Meowth."Oh in the real show this guy as bad as worth then use."Said James."No wait Dinoton 101 did he trying to tell use something."Said Jesse.(Me:Sorry guys but they all way remind me of you.)"

Emperor Pilof see them takling to no one."Why are you three ideit still hear go already."He yell."Why did I hire those three.I already had two before they came along.

Ash has just start the Advner of a lift time and what with the Team Ash and May find all the Pokeball before Emporer Pielof get his little hands on them.

Find out next Pokeball.

Next time on Pokeball

Ash and Pikachu and May set up a shelter to sleep in. At night, Ash goes out looking for some food. He sees a ship fly overhead, and, thinking that it is a bird, goes running after it. The ship belongs to Jesse and James and Meowth, who are servants of Emperor Pilaf. .Ash saves them from wolves,

James:Thank kid now give use your pokeball

Ash:WWhy would I do that.

Meowth:Look at that Pikachu it strong

Look lik team rocket blasting offing again.

Goku:Hey I'm back...Where did every body go.

Shadow firger:They left looking for you Goku.

Goku:Who are you.

Shadow Figer:You will find out in due time Goku but let just say I'm a new fighter

Goku:Hey is that a tail.

Shadow Friger:Yes now Goku Dinoton 101 is looking for you he also in danger,

Goku:By who

Shadow Figer:One of my villians a person call the dragon lord.

Goku:Okay think.


	3. Chapter 3

Pokeball

Chapter ep 2-What the...?! No Balls!" / "The Emperor's Quest"  
Me:Lord Lord what do you want with me.

Dragon Lord it not me who want you it is someone you know .That is not very happy about not being put in this flic.

Me :who?

(A man white and purple man walks in.)

Me:Frieza.I did put you in

Frieza :Yes but I did not get that Monkehy got longer time then I did.

Me:With one are you speeking of.

Frieza:The one with the rat!

Ma:It about him.

(Frieza loook made at is about to kill me when to sayains bust throw the door.)

Goku:Good we made it(In in super sayain.)

Other sayain:Yes wiel we bet up frieza Dinoton101 does not own any of this only me and Dragon Goku let bet the crap out of Frieza!

Last time on Pokeball-

Ash was a 7 year old boy living on his owne with is Pikachu untile chacne so happen a young girl name May hite Ash with her hover thought it was a monster and try to kill in the end Ash ,Pikachu,and May set out on a adventer of a life little do they know that anther person is also looking for the Pokeballs and has set is three menins out to find them.

Theme

Find the Poke Balls! Look out for them all!  
You can search around the world with me.  
Gotta heed the call of magic Poke Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be.  
You can climb on board, cause the Nimbus doesn t wait!  
A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!

Through the fires of time, they ve waited patiently.  
When all seven balls you find, the Raquaza is set free.  
Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy.  
Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field,  
Luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed.  
Ageless, timeless, what you ll find is beyond belief!

Let s try, try, try, look high and low!  
Search the sky and the sea below!  
Let s try, try, try, seize the day,  
And make new friends along the way!

Find the Poke Balls! Look out for them all!  
Come and hunt those Poke Balls with me.  
Gotta heed the call of magic Poke Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be.  
Set a course for action, adventure doesn t wait!  
A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery! _-

Ash and May had set up camp as there suerch for the pokeball pulls a capsle out of here cases and a house came she went to take a nap.  
Ash goes into the house to find something to eat but goes in May room and see her alseep."Pikachu you think she okay?"He ask.

Pikachu:Pika Pika Chu(How am I to wonder your father sent you was I given to a low class waror Like him.)"

Ash then left the room and went back out side to hunt for so he see a big airship fly it was food he goes faster it with Pikachu.

Minwhile on the airship.

"James look the pokeballes are right below use."Said Jesse.  
"I know let land before someone see use."Said James.  
"Land I just hope that trep is not in in this story."Said Meowth.  
"I but at leaseif he is how bad can he be in here he like 7 years old."Said Jesse.  
"You don't read dragon ball do you.?"Ask Mewoth.  
"No.I'm more of a Naruto fan."She said.  
"How could you like Naruto better then dragon ball."Ask Meowth."James with one do you like.  
"Weal I ready don't like anyof them.I more of a Bleach fan."He said Meowth and Jesse:"Who ask you."

James sweet drops."Let just look for those Pokeballs.

Out side the ship.

"Now it should be around here somewhere."Said James.

" over pointing at that house."Said Mewoth.  
"Let go then."Said trieo sneck other to the house and see one of the pokeballs seting on the desk by May's bed.  
"How are we going to get that with out wacking the trepwet up?"Ask Jesse."Hey I have...Meowth do you see who come down the round.?"Ask James.  
"Oh great he is here and playing the park of young done for."He said."Hey Meowth."Said "James."What is it James."He ask."Isn't this the part where emeror Pielof menins get attack by woves."He ask"Yes but sent this is a crossover my hope it is left out."Said Meowth.(Me :Thank Meowth for reminding me.)  
Jesse and James:Thank Meowth!"  
(they hite him on the head.)A pack of anger Mightyenas came out of nowhere and started to attack the three.  
James:I want my Mommy

Jesse:I'm to yong to I die.

Meowth:Dog why does it alway have to be doges.

The pack was about to attack when Ash and Pikachu came from nowhere and save the trio.

"They should be gone for a while."Said Ash.  
Ash then turn to the three."Are you three pokemon look like they where going to eat you."

Jese:(Something off about not the same trep from the our from the look of it his Pkachu is alot stronger then a normal would give use a rase if we bring him it and the pokeballs."

James:(Why did he just save use ...He not the same.)

Meowth:(Man he acting just like Goku in the Anime on when he was a kid,does that mean Ash is playing his his pikachu,look alot stronger if he a sayian and all that mean this Pikachu is boss would love this.)

Ash:Are you three okay." None awnter so Ash told Pikachu to thunder shock them.

Pikachu:(Okay !)  
It blast hite The trio and seed them flying into a tree.:Hey what was that you save and you blow use into a tree."Yelled Jesse."Sarry Mis by the way I'm Ash and this is my patner are you three doing out here thought up a good lie."Weal we where loooking for this great tresser that this pirate left in this places called the grand line but we ended up on the wrong Island."He said."Cool but that sound like I heard that it was something I seant where out here how about a Pokemon battle I just got a new one and I want to try it out."He said.  
"But where not Pokemon trainers like you,But tank anyway."Lied James. Then they left with out the Pokeballs but thought about how to still this Pikahu.

Bak in the Airship.

"So did you get the Pokeballs?"He ask."No sir but we did find a super rair Pokemon,and the kid with the pokeballs."Said James."An you did not think to get them.I gest If you want anything right you have to do it your self."He said as the four of them left the ship.  
Back with Ash. As they where walking Ash and May came upone a large Squrittle on his back and trying to get back up."Hey you to over there."It said." need anything."  
Ask Ash."Yes I need help getting up."It Ash help it get up and it thank him."Hey can I ask you two something esae."He ask."What?"Ask Ash."You see I 'm kind of lost can you help me get back to the see.I kind of lost."He said."May can we."He ask."I gest so it seam that there a pokball in that diershen anyway."He asaid.  
As they walk Ash and was talking."Hey do people have tail."He ask.'All the one I seen did."He they where walking they fell in a trape.  
(Cue team rocket theme musie)

JESSIE Prepare for trouble!  
JAMES Make it double!  
JESSIE To protect the world from devastation! JAMES To unite all peoples within our nation!  
JESSIE To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
JAMES[ To extend our reach to the stars above!  
JESSIE Jessie!  
JAMES James!  
JESSIE Team Piloft, blast off at the speed of light! JAMES Surrender now, or prepare to fight!  
MEOWTH Meowth! That's right!  
Pilof:What was that.I hope they don't do that every time we run into them.

"Hey it you three from before."Said Ash.''Thank you for saveing use now hand over the Pokeballs and your Pikachu little boy''said Jesse.''So you was not good to hear."He said with a smile."You don't get it kid do you these three idits lie to you."He said."Hey May I have a questen.'Said Ash."What is it Ash?"Ask May."What is lie?Is it something you eat?"He felldown anime style."Ash it mean they where telling you the truth."Said May."What why would you do that for?"He ask."Where evil tean to do that alote."He said."So this is the kid you told me about in the air battle him now and take that Pikachu and the Pokeballs."Said Pilotf."Yes sir.I choose you koffing."He was about to seen out one of his pokemon but use his self then kick the pokemon so hard it went into the airship and destoryed it."Oh look what you did to my ship I gest I have to deal with you my self.I chose you Empoleon."He said."Hey what that Pokemon.?"Ask Ash."Realy kid where have you been under a rock."Ask Pilaf."No I been a ."said Ash.

Ash:So you want to battle your on Pikachu use thnder bolt on that water pokemon.

Pikachu"(Aright Thunder boult.)Pikachu then sent a lager lighting boilt throw Pilaf pokemon and sent him flying into the four sent them fly into the air.

"How did that boy defeat me with a why are you three so quite?"He ask."We do this all the where use to this by now.

All of them:Look like where blasting off again!"They yelled.

Will Ash and them get to the sea will ever get back home find out next time on Pokeball

Next time on Pokeball:When they arrive at the shore, the turtle tells them to wait for him. When he comes back, a man is riding on his back. That man is the turtle hermit Master Oak and as a reward for helping his sea turtle, he gives Ash a flying cloud called the Flying Nimbus. Master Oak himself cannot ride the cloud, because only good and pure people can.

Next time Pokeball

The Turtle Hermit's Kinto Un" **/ "The Nimbus Cloud of Oak**

**Goku:Now:Freiza give let him go and we won't kill you again.**

**Freiza:No he is going to die.**

**Other Sayian:If you do that he will not be amle to get to the your sagea.**

**Freiza :That my be true but will it be me or the pokemon he had with me.**

**Me:I don't know let me think about it.**

**Freiza:Sarry but I can't give you that awneter me now or you will die.**

**Me:Okay you will doth will I see you made it can you help me over here.**

**Shadx :Find ,Goku let help him.**

**Goku:Okay **

**Both:Kamehamaha!(iT HITE THE Dragon Lord and the Freiza killing them doth)**

**note shadx and Dragon lord are charachter I made up.**


	4. Chapter 4

POKEBALL EP 3 "The Turtle Hermit's Kinto Un" / "The Nimbus Cloud of Oak"

Master Roshi:So your findy geting to the part I wpold have come in if I was in here

Me:Yep

Pr:Oak:Who being Masher Roshi in this staory anyway.

Master Rosh:Oak read the tittle of this chapter.

Oak:(He read it)What but I'm not that way.I not a big prevert.

Roshi:Then why are you alway around Ash mom the way you are.

Oak:I don't have to anwter you Me:I do not own any of these thing in this chaperter.  
Que theme song

Find the PokeBalls! Look out for them all!  
You can search around the world with me.  
Gotta heed the call of magic PokeBalls!  
What a great adventure this will be.  
You can climb on board, cause the Nimbus doesn t wait!  
A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!

Through the fires of time, they ve waited patiently.  
When all seven balls you find, the Raquzais set free.  
Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy.  
Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field,  
Luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed.  
Ageless, timeless, what you ll find is beyond belief!

Let s try, try, try, look high and low!  
Search the sky and the sea below!  
Let s try, try, try, seize the day,  
And make new friends along the way!

Find the PokeBalls! Look out for them all!  
Come and hunt those pokeBalls with me.  
Gotta heed the call of magic Poke Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be.  
Set a course for action, adventure doesn t wait!  
A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!

Our heroes are walking along a path when Ash see a pokemon on a stumpe that look a rilu"Hey May look at that it look hurt."Ash let me look at that pokemon."She said.  
So Ash went and grabe it and gave it to May and see gave it a oran it got look like it wanted to battle."So you want to battle do you.I gest so I chose you Pikachu."Call Ash.

Rilu:(Use aura mist)

Ash:Pikachu use thunder.

Pikachu:(Okay Thunder!)He let lose a large bolt of lightung that hite Rilu and but rilu walk right out of it.

Rilu:(Use foleus push ,and hite Pikachu dead on.)

Pikachu was nock back but he would not give up.

Pikachu:(That it you ask for Ball .Kamemahamaha!)A large a eleticel ball from on his tail and lacth it at the it hite the pokemon.

and knock it Ash took out a pokeball(a real one)and throw it at a real light wnet around it and it went into it."Yes I got a new friend."Said Ash.  
"Good now let keep going."Said they came closer to the sea Ash could smell the salt water. Ash ran up to see the sea was the bigest pond he had ever seen.

"So here we are now see you."Said May."Now wait my master will want to to thank you can you wait here?"He ask."Okay I gest but please heary."Said May.  
"Thank you."Said .

Mindwhile-  
Up above our heroes Pilaf airship is fallowing them..

"So that brat think he can be me and get away with it not as along as I'm James ,and Meowth get in here now!"Yell Pilaf.

James:Yes Sir.

Pilaf:I need you three to go down to kame Isand there a Pokeball there and I'm shere that brat with the Pikachu is there.

Jesse:So you want use to kidnapp Master Sammel Oak and seal his Set a trap for the treps and that Pikschu.

Pilaf:Yes.

Meowth:Man and I thought we where crazy.

Pilaf:I here that now just get to it now

Jesse,James,and Meowth:Yes Sir.  
As they flow to Master Oak Island.  
_

Now the Island.

" I see your back what took you so long."Ask Oak."I kind of got lost,but these kids help be back."He said."Weal I gest I will thank them."Said Oak.  
So Oak and got in the water and flouted up to sh and May.

Back with Ash and May.

"So what do you think what do you think want?'Ask Ash."I don't know but if he does not heary we have to leave."Said after she said that Master Oak apper on ."Hey there are you two the ones who save my squrittle."He ask."Yes "Said Ash.''Thank you for helping him."He said."No probmle we where heading this way anyway looking for a pokeball."Said May."Your looking for the I have one on my said."You do can wed have it?''Ask May."I gest so but first you must do something for me."He said."What?""Ask May."Battle me in a Pokemon battle."He like this idea..So he set out his new pokemon Rilu,and Pikachu .And Oak set out charizard and Blastoise..

Ash:Pikachu use thunder on Blastoise.

Pikachu:(Thunder)It hite blatoise and it knock it out.

Oak:Return

It goes back in the pokeball.

oAK:Charizard use flamethrower.

Charizard:(Yes !)A large flame hite send it flying back.

use Aura.

Rilu:(Yes sir,Aura speer.)

It hite Oak last pokemon and it goes down.

did a good job.I have a gift for nimbus

As they wacth a little flying cloud came from out of nowhere.

Ash:What is it?

Oak:It called flying the pure at heart can ride it,This will help you get to my Island.

Ash:Cool."He said as he clime on and sat on top of it.

Then May try to get on it and falls right throw.

Ash:Hey look like your not good.

May:I am to good,I just can't ride that stuied cloud.

Ash Mast Oak your not geting on it.

Oak:You see I can't ride it.

Ash:Why is that?"

May:I think I not pure are you

Oak:I didn't say that. Just can't ride it.

May:You two can't leave me here.

Ash:May we will be back.

So Ash and Master Oak went to the island.

Back on the Island.

Jesse:So where is the old man.

Meowth:He comeing back here right now to give Ash the pokeball.

James:Good so there going to fall right into our trap.

Back with Ash and Oak.

Then just landed on the island and Oak lead Ash into his house."It should be ariund here somewhere,but before Ash could find it Oak hite Ash with a his Ash block it before he could hite "Hey what was that for!"Yelled Ash."Ash can you fight with out Pokemon."Ask Master Oak."Yes ,my grapa taught when I waslittle ,Why?"Said Ash.

"The reason is I had to know if you where the same Ash Gohan told me about all those years ago."He said."You know my grampa."Ask Ash."Yes you see I train him myself,and he has told me alot about one.."He They heard the vosies of three people.

**Jessie:** Prepare for trouble...  
**James:** ...and make it double!  
**Jessie:** To protect the world from devastation!  
**James:** To unite all peoples within our nation!  
**Jessie:** To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
**James:** To extend our reach to the stars above!  
**Jessie:** Jessie!  
**James:** James!  
**Jessie:** Team Gilaf blasts off at the speed of light!  
**James:** Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
**Meowth:** Meowth, dat's right!

Gilaf:Guy will you quite doing that we need to get that Pokeball.

Ash :not this let get this over with.

James:Not so fast you may of beaten use last time but this time we have some thing over you.

Ash:And what would that be.

Jessie:Your friend May was it?

Ash:But how we just left her on beach how could you have gotten her.

Pilaf.:Ha!Weal these three came to the Island,I stand behind and found your beutuful freind on the shore waiting on you.

(Flash balck-

May:What taking them so it getting to hot out her.I better get a drink out before I get to hot.

As she was setting on the beach I came up to her,and offer her to be my queen be she got her chincken like pokemon and burn me.

After that I sent out my Ekans and tied her brought her here.-End of Flashblack)

"Now bring her "Said James brought out May all tie up."Now hand over that rat and the Pokeballs."Said Pilaf.

"I gest we could alway have a pokemon battle over it."Said Ash."Find If I win You give me yoour Rat and all of your Pokeballs you have fond."He said."Okay,but if I win you let May go and let use go our way/"Said Ash."Find,but you can't use your Rat this time."Said Pilaf."Find.I chose you Rilu.

Pilaf:I chose you Meowth.

Meowth:What me why.

Pilaf ;Just do it or you fired.

Meowth;Find

Ash:Rilu use arua!

The little Pokemon liten and sent a big wave of arua into the Meowth and and Pilaf,and the others.

And sent them flying.

Pilaf:He bet me does this kid think he is.

James:Even here this happen.

Meowth:Just be thankful he do not know Kamehamaha yet.

Jessie:Why.

Meowth:He could do this with out Pokemon.

All:Where Blasting off again.

Back with Ash.

"Ash thank for saveing me. That little freak tie me up."Said May."Your welcome master Oak can we have the Pokeball now."Ask Ash."Yes here you go Ash,".Said Mater Oak as he pick up a little orange May was looking throw the house she saw something on the now know why why Master Oak could not fly on the cloud.''Ash we need to get out of thank Master Oak."Your welcome now come back.'He said As May pull out a caple and got here hover cycle out and Ash and Pikachu Flow off on the the cloud.

Will Ash and May find the next Pokeball,and will Emperor Pilaf ever give up find out next time on the next Pokeball.

Next time on PoThe Dragon Radar leads Ash] and May into a remote village. They find that the village is being terrorized by a shape shifter named Oolong. An old woman in this village has the Six-Star Ball (Liu Xing Qui), and she agrees to give it to them if they drive Oolong away from their village. Oolong wants to marry a girl in the village, so Ash dresses up like her to trick Oolong. When Oolong discovers this, he gets very angry.

Oolong:So am I go to be a pokemon in this?

Me:I you could be a Pignite.

Oolng :Okay

Ash:Hey what with Master kind of acting like Brock...Brock is droling too now.

Me:Ash you know one min.(I pull out a phone and call the only two people I knew who could stop them before they did anything,but before I could a large frog like Pokemon use Possein jab into there sides,And carry them .

Please Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Pokeball Ep 4

Ash:Hey what took you so long?

Me:Sorry I been writting other things and playing Skyrim

(Blue walk in)

Ash:?What Garry doing here?

Me:Ash I don't think Garry wair sayain armor,or a scoter.

Blue:So there you are Asharot.

Ash:HEY Dinoton 101 why did he call me that?

Me;I'll tell you later,I take care of this.(Ash walk out of the room hite Blue with a sent him back to Pokeball Z )

Pikachu just wacth

Pikachu: Pikachu Pika(Dinoton 101 does not own anything Pokemon and dragon ball are own by there creator.)

cue theme musie.

Find the Poke Balls! Look out for them all!  
You can search around the world with me.  
Gotta heed the call of magic Poke Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be.  
You can climb on board, cause the Nimbus doesn t wait!  
A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!

Through the fires of time, they ve waited patiently.  
When all seven balls you find, the Raquaza is set free.  
Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy.  
Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field,  
Luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed.  
Ageless, timeless, what you ll find is beyond belief!

Let s try, try, try, look high and low!  
Search the sky and the sea below!  
Let s try, try, try, seize the day,  
And make new friends along the way!

Find the Poke Balls! Look out for them all!  
Come and hunt those Poke Balls with me.  
Gotta heed the call of magic Poke Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be.  
Set a course for action, adventure doesn t wait!  
A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!

Pokeball Ep 4-Oolong, the Kidnapping Poket Monster" / "Oolong the Terrible"

We find our heroes fallowing the Pokeball rader into a little town that look like it been hite by a they walk throw the town they came up on a person and stop to ask him if he knew anything about the dragon ball arond here.

But when he turn around he attack them with his pokemon Bellspout.

Ash:(Ash is hite with a viewipe.)Hey that you want to battle go.

Pikachu:Pika Pikachu(Okay now let show them not the mest with a sayain Pokemon warror.)

Ash:Pikachu use thunder.

Pikachu:(Pikachu does not lten to him.)Pika pika Pikachu-(Forget that move wacth this Findel Flash!  
It is charged with the arms spread out, palms facing the opponent. Then the wrists are brought together, like in the Kamehameha, and an almighty blast of Ki is let rip! and hite bellprout and fried it)

Ash:Okay what was that.

Pikachu(Like you would like to know)

Man :No Bellspout!

1 MIN LATER

The man now knew that Ash and May was not the person he thought they where. And told the reson he attack

Ash:So there a monster attacking this town and you thought it was use?

Man:Yes you see a gaint name Oolong has been attack our city and has been kidnapping our daghters.A now I have gotten a letter from him saying he comeing after my little girl.

May:I see my her name?

Man:Molly.

Then May rember what she was going to ask.

May:By the way do you know where we and find a pokeball.

Man:In a pokemarket?

Ash:What a Pokemarket?

May:Tell you no not that kind of Pokeball.(She pulls out one of the Pokeballs they fond.)

Man:Oh my witf has one of those she may give it to you if you do use and the town a huge faver.

Ash:What?

Man:Get ride of Oolong And we will give you the Pokeball.  
_

Later that day

Ash and May thought what they where going to May got a evil ideal and look at Ash evilly.  
Ash:Why are you looking at me like that.

A mounet later

Ash was now dress up like a girl.

Ash:May why can't you this.

May:Because your about the right same hight as her.

Pikachau was trying realy hard not to lacth at him to must.

Ash:Think Pikachu .

PikachuPihaaaaa Pika pika chu(Ha Ha Ha sorry Asharot your just so funny)

Ash: I just we go find Oolong..

May:I just thought of something.

Ash:What

May:We don't even know where Oolong live.

Ash:Maybe he live in that did castle that we past a while back.

May sweetdrop.

Later that day

Ash and May got to the castle, knock at the door.

Vosie:Who is it?

Ash as Molly:It me I can't stand being away from you so I ran away to be with you.

Vosie:Is that so just one minet as I open up the door.

Oolong open the big casstle relile a ganit.

Oolong:So you have come to me have you you look diffent.

Ash:(Ash thought what to say then he rember what May told him to say.)I got a hair done.

Oolong:You also sound dierffent .

Ash:I have a cold.

Olong :Anyway the wedding will be tomarrow at sun set so make your self at home.

Later that night Ash try to sneck out a walk past the sleeping something happen as he was snicken past him.  
A pokeball (A real one) roll hite the ground.

Oolong:Where are you going?

Ash as Molly:I got hunger and want to get something to eat.

Oolong:Is that so then why did you bring a pokeball with you.

Ash as Molly:I alway want to be a pokemon trainer.

Oolong:As long as your here...Now wait Molly doesn't even have a pokemon,or wish to become a pokemon trainer.

May has now got in the casstle.

May:Where is Ash now?  
_

Back with Ash

Oolong :Who are you.

Ash:I gest I could not do this forever.(He pull of the dress and wing.

And let Pikachu out of his pokeball.

Oolong:So your a pokemon dare you lie to me"He said mad.(As he change into a torus.)

Ash:So your a pokemon.

Oolong:What did you think I was now you think you can bet me.

Ash:Yes.

Oolong:With what a Rat.

Ash:Hey noone make fun of my I was not talking him.

Oolong :Then what was you talking about ?

grmpa tought me how to fight with out the use of Pokemon.

Oolong:So you know marthel can you brack these 7 brecks with one hand.

Ash:Yes wacht(Ash went up to the breck and hite them and the crumble to dust.

When Oolong saw this he ran out of town and turn back to his normel from.A pignite.

Back with the man and his wife.

Ash:You want have to worry about Oolong no more so can when get the Pokeball.

The man:Yes here you the way the name is Heal.

May:Thank you .Now Ash let get going.  
_

Mindwhile in a airship

Jesse ,James, here.'Said Pilotf.

James:What is it sr.

Pilotf:I have locaned the next Pokeball and fond that Pikachu now go after it.

they leave the room.

"Hey know what I don't get."Said James.

"What is it James.?'Ask Jesse."We can't even cacth the real trep why are going faster a sayian one?:He ask.:You do make a good point I like team Piloft better then team rocket at lease Pilof pay use better."She said."Do I hear talking in there I said get down there and get that Pikachu and Pokeballs now!"He yell

"Yes sr."they all said as they open the door of the air ship.

Piloft:No wait ...Where not landed.

Jesse:You know I realy should of saw this coming.

James:I know.

Mewoth;What where we thing

All of them:Team Piloft are blasting off again.

Will Ash and May find the next Pokeball will Ash ever find out what a Pokemarket what is with Pikachu move Find out next time on Pokeball .

May forces Oolong to join their group, thinking that his shape shifting ability will come in handy. Their boat runs out of gas, so they have to walk through the desert. Drew, a dangerous bandit, is said to live in this desert. While they walk through the desert, Yamcha and his shape shifting pokemon cat, Puar, ambush them.

Drew, The Strong Yet Cruel Desert Bandit" / "Drew the Desert Bandit"

Me:He where Ash gone off to.

Goku:Why.

Me:He told me that Team Rocket was up to something and ask me for help.

Goku:Did you check that hole in the grown over there.

Me:Man I knew I should of look there.

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Me:Hey Goku

Goku:What

Me:So what do you think of this fanfiction.

Goku:...

Me:Hey come on it not that where some mist spelled of the sentes did not make it just for I don't see what your promble is.

Goku:Dinoton 101 come on this is just a retelling of my with Diffent characthers and when are I going to get to be in it.

Me:Goku you will but not untile the Frieza sage.

Goku:That long come on.

Me:Sorry is just about Ash right now untile I get to Z.

Goku:Fine I gest I could train unltie then.

Me:I do not own Pokemon or Dragon I did I would make Ash grow up and make a real pokemon and dragon ball crossover.  
They are own by there creators.

cue theme song.

Find the Poke Balls! Look out for them all!  
You can search around the world with me.  
Gotta heed the call of magic Poke Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be.  
You can climb on board, cause the Nimbus doesn t wait!  
A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!

Through the fires of time, they ve waited patiently.  
When all seven balls you find, the Raquaza is set free.  
Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy.  
Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field,  
Luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed.  
Ageless, timeless, what you ll find is beyond belief!

Let s try, try, try, look high and low!  
Search the sky and the sea below!  
Let s try, try, try, seize the day,  
And make new friends along the way!

Find the Poke Balls! Look out for them all!  
Come and hunt those Poke Balls with me.  
Gotta heed the call of magic Poke Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be.  
Set a course for action, adventure doesn t wait!  
A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!

Drew, The Strong Yet Cruel Desert Bandit" / "Drew the Desert Bandit"

After Ash and May got the Pokeball they went looking for thought he mint be a good adesten to the the only promble was they had no ideal where to find Ash Pikachu saw a Pignite with close on diging throw the Pikachu snuck up behind him."So a Pokemon who wares close that new.'He turn around and saw who it was.''No not you again!How did you find me at my senert hideout."He ask."I found it because it a trash can."He said. Oolong try to run but May and Ash him and got ahead of him."Where do you think your going Pork chop.:Said she said the Ash started drooling and look at Oolong in a hunry way."What do you want?''He ask."Your going to come with me and Ash."Why should I?"He ask."Because I will sick Ash on you if you don't."She saw the look in Ash eyes and saw Pikachu charge up."Find I'll go with you."He said.  
_-

A min later they where heading to the liitle do they know they are being wacth.

"Hey Pur(Who is a flouting blue Purrloin) do you see that?"Ask a green hair kid. "Yes it look like our next vitamin this way Drew.""Should we jump them?"She ask No not yet let just fallow them and see where there going."Said past Drew saw May and he blush."Hey Drew are you all right?"She ask."Yes come on Pur."Said Drew. Looking back a the roud and see a viltle caple on the went to pic it up.  
"So she must of drop she must be rich."He said."What are you getting at Drew?"Ask Pur."Think about Pur if we kidnap her we and get alot of money for the ransom."Said Drew."That is a good ideal."Said Pur.

Back with our heroes

"Hey May I have a qustison?'Ask Ash.

"What is it Ash?"Ask May."Why are we walking when you have a villtle?"Ash ask."While..."Said May."You lost it didn't you."Said Oolong ."No I didn't!You Pig if you don't shout up I will cook you and feed you to Ash .'She she did this it made Oolong need to go to the bath room so he ran off."Where he going."  
Ash ask Pikachu.

Pikachu:Pikachu Pika Chu(How am asposte to know?Man Ash remind me why I was given to you.")

May:Never mind him Ash we don't need him.

Ash :But it was your Ieal to take him with use.'Said Ash.

May:Find wait for him but I'm leaveing.

Pikachu:(You done it now let her be.)

mindwhile Oolong had goten his self into trouble with some loctle ran into a charizard.

Oolong:Pleace don't eat me!"

Charizard:Ha like I would eat something like you your look to wippy anyway.

Oolong :Hey what do you mean by that you do know what I eveol into right?

Charizard:Yes but you would still be no mash for I have not have anything to get in a while so you will do.'

Oolong:Help

_  
Ash was still walking throw the Desert looking for May when he heard the cry of Oolong.

Ash:Pikachu let go.

PikachuPika!(Okay)

Ash:Flying Ninbus!

He yelled and a yellow cloud came out of nowhere.  
and hoop on and flow off.

When he got to Oolong he saw he was hiding under a log.

Ash":Oolong what happen".  
Then Ash saw what he was hiding from.  
"Cool a Pikach thundershock it.

Pikachu:("Find thundershock")A jolt of lightneing hite Charizard. Makeing Charizard turning around and see Ash and Pikachu.

Charizard"(You you think you and bet the mighty charizard rat.I eat pokemon biger then you.

Pikachu:(That comeing from a low level pokemon)

Charizard:(WHAT DID YOU let you know I'm over 99.)

Pikahu(Realy let me gust your at level 100)

Charizard(:Maybe I'm by gesting your the same level.)

Pikachu(:No I'M OVER 9,000)

Chariard(OVER 9,000 THAT impossible)(No pokemon can go that high!)

Pikachu:(Let just say I'm not a norml Pokemon.)

Charzard;(That it flamethrower)He let lose a big flame at Pikachu get out of the way.

Pikachu(You mist now that Kamehamahaha!)He yell and hite knocking him out.

Ash:Good job Pikachu(Ash pull out a pokeball and throw it at Charizard)  
(And cout him.)Yes I got him!

Oolong:Thank pal.

Ash:Your wecome now let go find May.

Oolong:Hey could just use my House-Wagon to find her."He said.

Ash:Why didn't you just tell use you had a car for.

Oolong:I don't know."He said and pull out a caple and throw it then it became his hosue -wagon -

Back with May

May was very lost now and had no Ieal where she was going untile she past out from the when she past out Ash,Pikachu ,and Oolong drove up and fond here.

But it was a little to late Drew and Pur had arive and kidnapp it was not long before Ash fond where she was.

Ash:Hey what are you doing with May?"

Drew :She right over there.

Ash:Then let here go(Ash pull off his staff.)

Drew see what it is.

Drew:Hey that staff I know belong to Gohan ketchum where did you get that?.

Ash:He gave it to me before he die along with his Pokeball.

Drew:A so special about a pokeball I have a lot of them.

Ash:THis is not a norml pokeball if you get all 7 you get a wish.

Drew:A wish(If I still all there pokballs I can cure my self from being shy from girls.)Now if you want your friend free hand over the staff

Ash:No never.I will stop you!

Drew:No.I gest you want your friend to die!

Ash:Leave her alone or I will to will have to stop you!

Drew:Find have it your way do you want to do have a pokemon ball?

Ash:Hey that not a bad Ieal I chose you Pikachu.

Pikachu(Let show them not to mesh with a ture warier rasce)

Drew:I chose you Mightyena.

Ash:Nicse use thunder.

Drew:Mightyena use Wolf Fang Fist. (With hite Pikachu before he could do anything. And set him flying into Ash and they both hite a big him under rubble. Just before Oolong gives up his capsuleAsh and Pikachu comes back with a little bit of energy left and sends Drew in a rage which is stopped when May wakes up and May is scared off due to his fear of women. _  
Later that night in the hose wagon Ash is telling Oolong about his adventures and about the Drew and Pur is out side spying on May who is takeing a see her he had Pur turn in to seal the Pokeballs.

Ash :Oolong do you hear something?

Oolong:Yes I do just one min Ash just have a drink of my juice ,"He said.

Ash:Okay(Ash and Pikachu drink the juice and fall a sleep.)  
So Oolong turn into went to May room to look for the he see Ash with out he thins Drew went in and went into May room to find the he hear something from in the bath room and open the saw with out any close and he fell and ran out of the room.

The next morning May see she does not have anything to ware but a buneary siut.

May:Come on is this all I weal.

She put on the wait up Ash and Pikachu,but it was to latE Drew was out side and shout the House wagon with a bazooka with knock May out.

Ash and Pikachu see Drew up on a hill and they are mad.

Ash:Hey why did you hurt my friend.

Drew:I wouldn't be warry about her then I woulld about your self if uou don't hand over those pokeballs.

Ash:I told you before I'm not given you them!

Then Pur came back with Oolong who still look like May.  
When Ash saw this he told Pikachu to shock them both,and they turn back to normal.

Ash:This time no Pokemon just use.

DREW:Find kid but it will end just like the Pokemon battle.

Ash:(Took out his pole and jump up in the air.)and hite Drew in the mouth making his tooth come out.

With Oolong and Pur

Oolong:So we met again Pur.

Pur:Oolong it been a long time .I see you are still a big bully.

Oolong:Wrong I'm helping These guys out.

Pur:Ha a likey story now take this Shadow Ball!(It mist)

Oolong:Flamethrower(It hite Pur and set her flying)  
_

BAck with Ash and Drew

When Drew saw his tooth was gave up and he ran off and started to think of a way to get the rest of them.

WILL ASH ABD MAY FIND THE REST OF THE POKEBALLS OR WITH DREW GET HIS WISH,ONLY TIME WILL TELL NEXT TIME ON POKEBALL.

Pokemon Oolong:Make that was a long chapter.

Real Oolong;Hey what is this fake doing here.

Pokemon Oolong:Weal taht lest I can fight.

Real Oolong:Ha!Let see if your afraid in the next chapter.

Pokemon Oolong:What are you taking aboout.

Real Oolong:You do know this is where Goku and goes to Fire Moutain.

Pokemon Oolong:WHAT DINOTON WHY,

Me:Relask Oolong(Pokemon)It not the same one,\

Pokemon Oolong;That good.

Me :It must worst.

Both;WHAT.

Next time on Pokeball Ash Pikachu ,May, and Oolong arrive at Fire Mountain, with Drew following closely behind. There, they meet the Ox King, who lives in the castle on Fire Mountain. The Ox King notices Ash's flying Nimbus Cloud, and realizes that he must have received it from Master Oak. He sent his daughter Misty to go to Master Oak's island to borrow the Bansho Fan will they get to it in time find out time Pokeball

"Mt. Frypan's Gyumao" / "The Ox-King On Fire Mountain

Pleace review


	7. Chapter 7

Pokeball Ep 6

Me:Here we are again

Goku:Oh what are you talking about?

Me:The story have you seen Pikachu?

Vergta:Why would a prince know where a LOW Level sayain rat is?

(Pikachu walks in.)

Chu(He did not just call me low level.)Pikachu said is now sparking.

VERGTA:Look now I think I made him mad.

Me:Vergta I think this is not a good ideal.

Vergta:Come on Dinoton101 I wacth the show with Truk and Goten sometime I know I can et him.

Me:But...

Vertga:Now listen here brat you are low level and I can bet you and your wippy trainer too,in fact how about I just... it can't be how?

Super Sayain Pikachu:(That .YOu can call me trainer wippy ,you can call me low level,but if you threted my world like you about to then we have a flash.)"

The beam hite Vertga seening him out of the ring.

Me:Vergta I was trying he from Planet Vergta he a sayain.

Vertga:Now you tell does not own Pokemon or dragon ball

Me:theme musie.

Find the Poke Balls! Look out for them all!  
You can search around the world with me.  
Gotta heed the call of magic Poke Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be.  
You can climb on board, cause the Nimbus doesn t wait!  
A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!

Through the fires of time, they ve waited patiently.  
When all seven balls you find, the Raquaza is set free.  
Rising, rising, mesmerizing, unbridled ecstasy.  
Radiant and shining, hidden somewhere in the field,  
Luminous and blinding, with your desire revealed.  
Ageless, timeless, what you ll find is beyond belief!

Let s try, try, try, look high and low!  
Search the sky and the sea below!  
Let s try, try, try, seize the day,  
And make new friends along the way!

Find the Poke Balls! Look out for them all!  
Come and hunt those Poke Balls with me.  
Gotta heed the call of magic Poke Balls!  
What a great adventure this will be.  
Set a course for action, adventure doesn t wait!  
A fantastic journey for your dreams - a thrilling mystery!

"Mt. Frypan's Gyumao" / "The Ox-King On Fire Mountain _

In the Desert,Jesse James and Mewoth are returning to Pilaf without a Pokeball.

James:He going to kill use you know that right.

Jesse:I know Mewoth what happen to the real guys.

Mewoth:I don't remuber let me check.(Mewoth look in the manga and look afread.)Guy look like we don't need Pikachu for our next blast off.

Jame:Hey I read this I reamber right he get shock too.

Jesse:At lest we won't be the only ones.

Mewoth:It wil still hurt,but who if I rember right the treps are about to meet Ash love instrust.

James:Who Chi-Chi.

Mewoth :I realy don't know for this it mint be Misty,or I'm going for. Misty.

James:Hey why not May for.

Mewoth:She could in this is playing the part of Bulma.

Jesse:Then why can't he be with Dawn.

Mewoth:She to yougon,and in this part she not even born yet get back to the ship.

Back at the ship.

Pilf:So did you find a Pokeball

James;No sr ,but ...

Pilf:Then you leave me with no chose.I chose you Raichu thunder.

James:I did not see this coming.

Mewoth:When did he get that.

Jesse:...

The Riachu fires and hite them but Pilf is standing right by them and get hite too.

Mewoth:Hey it backfired like in the real one.I get the writter not that bad after all.

(Me:You know I cn hear you right)

Mewoth:...

With the Heroes.

As our heroes asurch for the Pokeball Oolong noties something.

Oolong:Guys I think we need to turn around and anther way.

May:Why?

Oolong:Don't you know what where coming up on?

Ash:No where

Oolong:Where coming up on Fire Moutain.

May:Fire don't lissen to him that place is just a myth.

Oolong :Belive me it no Myth. a man know a the Ox-King kills anyone who set foot on the moutain.I would stay away.

May:But the radar is saying there a Pokeball this way I say keep going.

Oolong:Find.

Ash:Hey why is it geting so hot for?

Pikachu :(Ash is right why is it geting realy hot out here?)

Oolong:Have you not been listing to anything I say Ash!I said we are heading to fire Moutain.!

After Oolong yelled at Ash May saw the sun set.

May :Man look at that sunset it pretty.

Oolong:That ain't Fire Moutain.

May:Good then let go get the Pokeball.

Oolong:Hold on it's not that simple. Remember what I said about the Ox King's power?

Ash :Yes so how powerful is he?

Oolong:Well a long time ago, the Ox King had a Moltras to put a magical fire wall around his castle to keep thieves from entering the castle,  
but it also kept the Ox King out of it as well and he's been stuck outside ever since."

Ash:He had a Legendairy Pokemon do that that cool.

May:But still we still have to get that Pokeball."You sure know a lot about the Ox King and his home, how do you know so much about him Oolong?"

Oollong:''I was a tour guild in the I just remembered I'm late for something important.

He said Geting out of the got mad at Ash for leting Oolong have a head start.  
untile May make pig sounds and made him need to use the bath room .So they got back into the car and drove on.

Meanwhile Drew and Pur carefully watched them waiting to make their move as they heard someone scream so they decided to check it out. What they saw was a little girl in a blue cape and a pink helmet being chased by a was going to do something when the red headed girl pull out a pokeball and release a dragon like pokemon came out.

(Me:Who that Pokemon...It gyarados.)

Girl:Gyarado you dragon rage

Gyarados(Use the attack killing the Dragonnite.)

The girl see Drew wacthing and is stared.

Drew:Hello little girl.

Girl:Sorry my dad said ever speack to stanger so gyarado use.

Before she can do anything she is knock out by Drew was off to wacth Ash die by the hands of the Ox-King,  
_

Minwhile Ash and Co had arive in a villge naare Fire Moutain.

Ash:Man look at this what this places called any way.

Oolong:This look like one of the city on fire the look of it Cerulean is kind of funny sent it know for it water after it cought on fire.

As Ash look around he herad a large bird sound coming from the castle over in the north.

Ash:Hey Pikachu did you hear that!

Pikachu:(Yes and if I know that sound it can only be on Pokemon!moltres.)

May:We beater find that Pokeball and get out of here before that bird get here.

But it was too of the castle rush out Moltres.

Moltres:(How dare you come up on my Moutain.)

Pikachu:(Your is this your moutain?)

Moltres:(Long ago I was born these humen move to the moutain and started to destory my that Ox-King buit that castle and staarted to rase the a when those wicht ask me to make a fire wall around the catsle I wint for I did not stop there I had tryed to burn it to the ground but it was too see the Ox-king not able to get in it good anoth for me.)

Pikachu:(So all of this is over what human did to and I thought I was being as bad as them.)

Moltres:(Am I?How dare you!You have no ieadle who your mesting with I am a legendairy Pokemon.)

Pikachu:(A legend this should be Ash let take him down.)

Ash:What so I see you want to battle him don't you Pikachu.

Pikachu:(Yes)

Ash:Okay Pikachu use thunder ball.

Pikachu:Pika pika pika.(Thunder ball!)The ball of lighting hite Moltres ,but it did not work.

Moltres:(Nice try little rat but you will have to do mre to take me down. Now take this AncientPower)Moltres sent huge rocks a Pikachu sending him across the the ground into a building.

Pikachu:(Fine! I have no flash!)When this hite Moltres sending him into the ground and he flow back into the castle.

Ash:Good job Pikachu.  
Pikachu about to say something when he see a huge gaint to them.  
Piakchu:(I don't think it over yet Ash)

Ash:What that a Pokemon?

May:Ash I don't think that a Pokemon.

Oolong:It the Ox-King.

Ash pull out his bow staff.

When the Ox-King findely got there he saw Ash and co.

Ox-King:So your the the thifes.

May;What...

The Ox-king pull out his ax and try to kill Ash. So Ash jump out of the had Pikchu shock the it did not do mush.

Ash:That it flying Minbus!

A flying cloud came from no where. And Ash and Pikachu jump flow around the Ox-king head mkeing him dizzy.

Ox-King;That did you get it.

Ash:A squirtle herment gave it to me.

Ox-King:So Master Oak gave it to you it is that you where a thife you would not be able to rid on it.  
By the way what are your name?

Ash:I'm Ash Ketchum.

you know a man name Gohan Ketchum?

Ash:What do you know him?

Ox-King:Yes me and him train under Master Oak long ago.I should of known he did tell me once about you and that Pikachu of yours.

May:(I wonder if Ash will still wont to help after finding someone who will wont to take about his grapa about.)

Ash:Oh I was wondering do you know where the Pokeball is?

Ox-King:A Pokeball but..Oh the other ,but the thing is it in the castle and Moltres gards did sind one of my for daughter to Master Oak island but I think she got you can get the fan and the her you can marry her.

Ash:Okay I will I'll be back May.(He said as he and Pikachu jump on to the the flow off.

With Drew

Drew:This is bad I hope she not she is I'll be. come on Pur let go and see if she okay.

Drew ruh off to where the girl saw she was still there and wock up.

Drew:Are you okay?

Girl:Don't hurt me!

Drew:I'm not I have to tell you are a beuitful girl.I have amired you from afar.

Girl:You have.

Drew:You could almost say I'm inlove with name Drew yours.

Girl:I'm Misty.

Drew:That a very pretty the mist over the moutains.

Misty:Your in love with me(Misty blush)(He is kind of a hunk)

After this drew just left and left Misty just setting there thinking.

Mindwhile Ash and Pikachu where still look for the Ox-King they came up on a tree with a little girl under he yell out to him.

Ash:Hey are you Misty?

Misty:Yes why?Are you in love with me too?

Ash:No?You dad set me to help you get the fan from Master get on the cloud.

Misty:Am I going to be able to ride it.

Ash:You you are pure of heart you can.

Misty:Be the Ox-King daghter you have to have good manners.(She clime on by hold on to Ash tail with did not do to weal.)

Ash:Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!Pleace don't pull on my tail it hurt when you do someone pull on my tail it kind of hurts.

Misty:Okay let go.

As Ash and Misty fly through the desert, he pats her on the crotch (as he usually does) to determine if she is a girl or not, which, of course, she is. Completely embarrassed and horrified,

Misty shoves Ash and Pikachu off of the Flying Nimbus, which sends him falling to the ground and ultimately leads to Misty crashing the to Ash, Misty has fallen in love with him, telling him she was giggling because she just met

Misty:(some hunk".)

Hour later they arive out of the desert,and stop by the see to ask : 


End file.
